Liverpool ministry
Cabinet of the United Kingdom (8. Juni 1812 – 9. April 1827). Robert Banks Jenkinson, 2. Earl of Liverpool (1770 - 1828). Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 London, den 26sten May. Die Adresse, die am letzten Donnerstage vom Unterhause beschlossen war, in Betreff der Formirung eines neuen Ministeriums, ist dem Prinz Regenten am folgenden Tage überreicht. Lord Liverpool und alle andere Minister haben am Freytage ihre Entlassung gefordert, mit dem Anerbieten, ihre Aemter bis zur Ernennung ihrer Nachfolger zu verwalten. Denselben Tag hat der Prinz dem Marquis Wellesley aufgetragen, einen Plan zur Formirung des Ministeriums zu entwerfen, ohne ihm besondere Instruktionen in Rücksicht der zu ernennenden Personen zu geben. Dem zufolge hat Lord Wellesley am Sonnabend verschiedenen Personen, unter andern den Lords Grey und Grenville, Anträge gemacht; zugleich ist Herr Canning beauftragt, dem Lord Liverpool und verschiedenen seiner Kollegen Anträge zu machen. Das Resultat dieser Unterhandlungen ist noch nicht bekannt. Man weiß nur so viel, daß Lord Wellesley am Sonntag Abend dem Prinzen darüber Bericht erstattet hat, und daß gestern er sowohl, als Lord Eldon, Lord Liverpool und Herr Canning, lange Audienzen beym Prinzen gehabt haben. Unter den Personen, an welche Lord Wellesley sich mündlich oder schriftlich gewandt hat, nennt man noch die Lords Moira, Landsdowne, Holland, und die Herren Sheridan und Huskisson. -- In diesem Augenblicke geht das Gerücht, daß die Basis, worauf das Ministerium formirt werden soll, bestimmt ist; daß die jetzigen Mitglieder des Kabinets keinen Theil der neuen Administration ausmachen werden, und daß sie aus dem Marquis Wellesley, Herrn Canning, den Lords Grey, Grenville, Landsdowne, Holland und ihren Freunden bestehen werde. London, den 12ten Juny. Das neue Kabinet besteht aus folgenden Personen: Lord Liverpool, erster Lord der Schatzkammer; Lord Bathurst, Staatssekretär für das Departement des Kriegs und der Kolonien; Lord Castlereagh, Staatssekretär für die auswärtigen Angelegenheiten; Lord Sidmouth, Staatssekretär des Innern; Graf von Buckinghamshire, Präsident des Board of Control; Herr Vansittart, Kanzler der Schatzkammer; Lord Eldon, Lordkanzler; Lord Melville, erster Lord der Admiralität; Graf von Westmoreland, geheimer Siegelbewahrer; Lord Mulgrave, Oberfeldzeugmeister; Lord Harrowby, Präsident des Konseils; Lord Camden wird Sitz im Kabinet haben; Herr Wellesley Pole geht ab, und wird durch Herrn Arbuthnot ersetzt; Herr Peele ist zum Sekretär der Schatzkammer bestimmt. Man sieht daraus, daß bis auf eine oder zwey Personen das Kabinet so bleibt, wie es unter der Administration des Herrn Perceval war; man kann daher versichert seyn, daß die Kabinetsordres nicht werden zurückgenommen, und daß wir Krieg mit Amerika haben werden. Die Gazette der France enthält Folgendes: London, den 10ten Juny. "Nachdem man den Gliedern der Opposition Hoffnung gemacht hatte, verrieth man sie; einige unbedeutende Veränderungen ausgenommen, besteht das neue Ministerium beyläufig aus denselben Personen, wie das alte, dessen Seele Herr Perceval war; denn die Ernennung einiger Subalternen, die ihre wenigen Talenten der Meinung ihrer Häupter unterwürfig machten, ist nicht als eine Veränderung anzusehen. Der Graf von Liverpool, erster Lord der Schatzkammer, ist ein Sohn des bekannten Grafen von Liverpool, der die längste Zeit der Regierung des Königs sein Günstling war. Dieser Sohn, ein großer Schwätzer, ist besonders unter den Namen Lord Hawkesbury und durch sein Projekt, nach Paris zu marschiren, bekannt. Herr Vansittart, Kanzler der Schatzkammer, ist ein Zögling des Herrn Pitt. Er hat sich wirklich in der Finanzpartie, aber immer nur an einer untergeordneten Stelle, ausgezeichnet; er hat übrigens alle Vorurtheile seines Herrn und Meisters, und, leider! sahen wir die Zöglinge dieses Ministers der Weisheit selbst zu betrachten, daß sie es nie gewagt haben, den Eingebungen ihres eigenen Talents zu folgen. Der Großkanzler, Lord Eldon, hat seine Bahn buchstäblich durch seine Unentschlossenheit gemacht. Er macht nicht einmal Anspruch darauf, eine eigene Meinung zu haben. Man erinnert sich noch, daß er zu der Zeit, wo er nur Generalprokurator war, in dem Processe der berüchtigten Hardy, Horne, Tooke und anderer, die man des Hochverraths anklagen ließ, eine Rede hielt, welche neun volle Stunden währte, und worauf die Beklagten nichts destoweniger losgesprochen wurden. Indessen ist diese seltene Redseligkeit, welche die Nichtigkeit der Mittel zu verstecken und die klarsten Diskussionen zu verdunkeln versteht, immer ein Verdienst. Lord Castlereagh ist Staatssekretär der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten. Kann man das Publikum so zum Besten haben? Im Begriffe, uns mit den vereinigten Staaten in einen Krieg verwickelt zu sehen, ernennt man Lord Castlereagh, um mit dieser Republik zu unterhandeln. Wer sieht nicht ein, daß, je grösser die Anzahl von Menschen ist, mit denen man sich zu verständigen hat, man um so mehr schonende Rücksichten gebrauchen muß, um die Angelegenheiten nicht zu verwirren? Von Geburt ein Irländer, gehört er einem Volke an, das edelmüthig, aber äusserst heftig ist; und man hat Grund, zu glauben, daß er die Lebhaftigkeit seines Charakters noch nicht mäßigen gelernt hat, die zuschlägt, ehe sie genau untersucht und die Vortheile der einen oder der andern Handlungsart gegen einander abgewogen hat. Wenn die Vergangenheit wirklich die Zukunft kennen lehrt, was dürfen wir dann von einem Staatsmanne erwarten, der, Mitglied eines der bedeutendsten Kabinette von Europa, sich von den inkonsequenten Eingebungen einer gereizten Eigenliebe so hinreißen ließ, daß er einen seiner Kollegen (Herr Canning) herausforderte, und zwar aus dem Grunde, weil er ihn, gegen alle Wahrheit, in Verdacht hatte, seine Entlassung nicht, dem Herkommen gemäß, gegeben zu haben, ehe er dem Könige die Gründe auseinander setzte, die übrigens keine anderen waren, als die Unverträglichkeit der Grundsätze und das Mißverhältniß von Talenten, bey deren Abwägung die Schaale sich eben nicht auf Seiten Sr. Herrlichkeit neigte? Der Minister des Innern, Lord Sidmouth, ist ein gutes altes Weib; und, seine Bescheidenheit abgerechnet, verdient er wirklich in einem Kabinette von der Stärke des unsrigen zu figuriren. Lord Melville ist erster Lord der Admiralität. Das spekulative Genie dieser Familie wird sich in langem Andenken erhalten. Die übrigen sind lauter Leute, von denen man nicht spricht, man müßte es ihnen denn zum Verdienst anrechnen, daß einige Anverwandte des Herrn Pitt sind, andere aber ihn in seinen Finanzoperationen unterstützt haben. Einige haben auch das Verdienst, ihm bey Zweykämpfen als Sekundanten gedient zu haben. Wir werden sehen, was die Geschichte auf diese leere Tafel schreibt. Quellen und Literatur. *Allgemein deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 160. Donnerstag, den 4. July 1812. ff. Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich (Regierungen)